rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author-Hiatus Edition: Ozpin
Hello and welcome once again to author analysis First and foremost, happy holidays to everyone. I hope you’ve all had a great Christmas. Now my next analysis is as mysterious as Santa himself. He’s so mysterious in fact, that we don’t even know his last name. We know next to nothing about him except that he likes coffee, is an old man and is respected by everyone. So let’s try to deconstruct Ozpin. Personality Ozpin is particular in many ways, he likes to keep his thoughts very close to his vest and doesn’t give much information to anyone around him which might be a flaw for a headmaster of such an important school like Beacon. It seems he trust people around him up to a certain point but not enough to tell them his beliefs on important matter. He has a troubled view for the future of his students at Beacon. He keeps saying that they should cherish the present as their future will be difficult. For example: ''Glynda': They're supposed to be the defenders of the world. '' ''Ozpin': And they will be, but right now they're still children. Why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever. '' Here’s another: ''Ozpin: It’s not every day that friends are able to come together like this. Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget'' These quotes indicates a troubled past as a hunter, his experiences makes Ozpin a realist when it comes to the job of Hunter and Huntresses. Fighting Abilities No way to know at the moment since we haven’t seen him fight. Ozpin’s Cryptic Clues Instead of notable appearances, I tought that gathering Ozpin’s clues in one place might give you a better glimpse of the future. This part will be unique to Ozpin since he gives us great clues throughout the show. Volume 1 episode 1 – Ruby Rose Ozpin (voice over): But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul. Ozpin: Ruby Rose... (leans in to look at her face) You... have silver eyes. Volume 1 episode 3 – The Shining Beacon Pt2 Ozpin: I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. Volume 1 episode 7 – The Emerald Forest Pt2 Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions. Volume 1 episode 10 –The Badge and the Burden Pt2 Ozpin: "I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." (leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby) "Do you?" Volume 1 episode 16 – Black and White Meanwhile, Ozpin is seen holding a scroll showing a "LIVE FEED" of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow, whose team name and other information is left blank and his only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS." Volume 2 episode 2 – Welcome to Beacon Ozpin: You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me? Volume 2 episode 8 – Field Trip Ozpin:” She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic.” Plot Ozpin is never centered in any plot but he does appear central to Cinder’s plot. There seem to be a continuing plot regarding Ruby too but we haven’t seen much of it as of V2. Category:Blog posts